


let the wind carry us

by danhoweiis



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: it's hard to find time to spend time together when your boyfriend is the chiefaka some Wholesome Happy Hiccstrid Fluff





	let the wind carry us

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first httyd fic ????? i hope i did hiccup and astrid justice and if you read this i would seriously appreciate to hear what u thought!!

“You know I think this is the first time we've been alone in over a week.”

“I know and I'm sorry...villages don't run themselves.”

“I was joking. It's a sacrifice you have to make when your boyfriend is a chief.”

“What matters is I'm here now and we can do anything. Whatever you want. I've told Gobber he's in charge for the afternoon.”

Alone time for Hiccup and Astrid usually involved flying. Flying and exploring the ‘wider world' as Hiccup called it. Before their run-in with Drago they used to spend most afternoons exploring the skies only to land on an island for a few hours and enjoy the scenery. Since Stoick had died there hadn't been much chance for exploring. 

Hiccup had been swept up in the flurry of running a village. Having to deal with the aftermath of a dragon attack on their small village in addition to his father dying had been a lot to deal with. He had barely had 5 minutes alone to himself let alone 5 minutes to spend with Astrid. Which is why he welcomed this free afternoon with open arms.

There was a certain kind of peace that came with flying (one only his mother seemed to understand completely). Being up in the clouds with no one else around, it felt like you were the only person left in the world. Up here Hiccup could just be himself. No chiefly duties to worry about, no enemies to think about. Just himself, Toothless and Astrid.

“Race you to that island?” Astrid said, pointing ahead of them towards the island on the horizon.

“Oh you’re on Astrid, you’re gonna wish you hadn’t said tha-” He hadn’t even had chance to finish his sentence before Astrid shot forward, weaving between the clouds. 

“You’re a cheat Astrid!” He called after her, flicking his helmet over his head. 

“Come on bud,” he said, gripping onto the reins of Toothless’ saddle as they shot forward. 

They overtook Astrid in seconds and Hiccup turned to look back at her, a smug look on his face. “You really thought you could beat me?” Hiccup called, turning back around quickly to manoeuvre his landing.

Astrid landed a mere seconds after them. She pulled off her helmet as she walked over to them and prodded Hiccup in the chest. “No well done, I guess you won fair and square.”

“Ohhhh I see what you’re doing. Guilt tripping me won’t work Astrid. I know you didn’t let me win.” Hiccup replied.

“And how can you be so sure?” She replied as she turned to pet Stormfly on the nose and give her a treat from the pouch she carried on her belt. 

It was then that Hiccup saw the perfect opportunity, with Astrid’s back turned, he slowly crept up behind her, intending on tackling her to the ground. However, seconds before he was about to wrap his arms around her, Astrid spun around, tripped Hiccup up by the leg and pushed him down.

He groaned as he lay on his back, rubbing his head. “Oh my gods, why would you do that? And how did you hear me?”

“You’re not as stealthy as you think.” She said, her foot pressed gently against Hiccup’s chest, holding him down.

“That was a cheap blow, tripping up a guy with a prosthetic leg.”

Astrid merely chuckled and held her hand out for Hiccup, pulling him up. “Call it even?” She said as Hiccup brushed himself down. 

“Things are never even with you.”

-

“So you’re telling me we came all the way out here just to draw a map?”

“I’m trying to plot out how much of the archipelago is still left unexplored. Not had much chance to do it since…” His voice trailed off and he looked up at Astrid. “Well you know. Come and help, please?”

Astrid had been practising some fighting techniques. Her axe moving swiftly through the air as she aimed at imaginary enemies. She slung her axe into the ground and waltzed over to sit next to Hiccup. He watched as the axe buried itself deep into the ground before making eye contact with Astrid.

“Remind me again why I’m with you when you could probably chop my other leg clean off?”

“One of us needs to defend our home if we were to ever be raided by enemies.”

Hiccup shrugged as he turned back to his map that was splayed out on the grass. “You make a fair point.”

“I thought you had finished this map anyway? We’ve already explored all the islands in the north of the archipelago.” She said, pointing to a cluster of islands on the map.

“Not the ones in the east though.” He said, pointing to an empty space on the map. “I just can’t help but think there’s more. More dragons, more islands more-”

“More enemies.” Astrid added. “You’re just like your dad,” She brought her hands up to twist the long strands of Hiccup’s hair into a small braid. “Can’t sit still for 5 minutes and constantly wanting to do more and be better than the last.”

“Astrid there’s a whole world out there, a-and we’ve only seen this small part of it. Aren’t you curious as to what’s out there?” He asked, turning his head to look out into the distance and the never ending horizon.

“If I say yes will you leave your precious map alone for 5 minutes and practise with me?”

“What do I need to practise for?” He scoffed. “I have a night fury Astrid! Toothless is better than any axe!”

Astrid saw an opportunity and took it as she pushed him to the ground and pinned him down by his chest.

“Toothless, Toothless!” She called playfully, her head thrown back as she laughed loudly.

Toothless’ ears pricked up and he bounded over and began feverishly licking at Hiccup’s face as Astrid watched on.

Hiccup finally managed to push Toothless and Astrid away and wiped his face. “Oh you are  _ so _ going to wish you hadn’t done that.” He said, lurching forward to grab her waist and tickle her.

Astrid responded almost immediately, she grasped Hiccup’s wrist and twisted it in her hand.

“Ow ow ow! Okay fine, I surrender! You win!”

“You’re too easy! You know you’d never beat me in a battle.”

“I know I wouldn’t.” Hiccup replied, straightening out his map that lay in front of him. “Being with you is nothing but pain and mise- Ow!” He cried, rubbing the side of his head. “Did you just throw a rock at me?”

Astrid was trying hard to hide her smile. “I didn’t throw anything,” She said cooly, her eyes glancing over to where Stormfly was nosing at something in the grass. 

“Stormfly?! Oh, oh that is low even for you Astrid. I think me and Toothless are just gonna pack up and leave now.” He said as he folded his map back up and carefully tucked it into a pouch on his sleeve.

“Are you really that much of a sore loser?” Astrid said as Hiccup walked over wordlessly, to climb on top of Toothless. He gave Toothless a quick pat and they sped off into the sky.

It was mere seconds later that Astrid appeared next to them in the sky. Hiccup rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her.

“Bet I could beat you back to Berk.” She said teasingly.

She didn't wait for Hiccup to respond as she leant forward, whispered something to Stormfly and within seconds, shot off into the distance.

Hiccup was left, alone, as he watched Astrid and Stormfly speed off through the clouds. “She’s insufferable.” He said through gritted teeth. “Come on bud, there’s no way she’s beating us.” He said, quickly pulling his helmet over his head as Toothless sped off to catch up with them.

-

Hiccup arrived back on Berk minutes after Astrid, where she was already taking off her protective helmet. “Nice of you to join us.” Astrid said, giving Stormfly an affectionate pat. Stormfly shook her head and made a noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

“I let you win. It’s only fair.”

“Hiccup! There ya’ are.” Gobber called, out of breath from running up the hill to where Hiccup and Astrid had landed. “Why d’ya look so grumpy? Romantic afternoon not gone as planned?” He asked, a hint of a smirk in his voice.

“N-” Hiccup started before Astrid started to speak for him.

“He’s just annoyed that I beat him in a race.”

“Ah, that’ll do it. Stoick was the same, couldn’t bare to be beaten at anything. Ya’ shoulda seen him when Agnut beat him at Maces and Talons. Didnae talk t’him for a week.”

Astrid let out a loud laugh as she turned to look at Hiccup who had a scowl on his face.

“What did you want Gobber?” Hiccup asked, trying to steer the conversation away from him.

“Oh right, o’course. Ruff and Tuff thought it’d be a good idea to race sheep in the north of the island. Only problem now is they’re running loose ‘round the forest.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and quickly climbed onto Toothless’ back. “I swear they need their own guard or something to stop them getting into trouble.” He said exasperatedly. “Wanna come and give me a hand?” He asked, looking at Astrid.

“Oh no, I’ll leave you to sort them out on your own. What with you being chief.” She said, unable to hold in her laughter. 

“That's cruel Astrid, leaving him to deal with Ruffnut and Tuffnut by himself.”

She shrugged. “I'm sure he'll cope.”

She watched him fly off and reached for the pendant that hung around her neck. Her betrothal gift from Hiccup. They didn't have the most conventional relationship, less pet name's and hand holding and more defending their island from enemies and discovering deadly dragons but it worked. They worked. And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are appreciated
> 
> reblog on [tumblr](http://danhowellz.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
